El Hermano de mi Mejor Amigo
by Snow Heaven
Summary: Leiko Tanaka es más conocida como "Gogo Tomago" gracias a su pasión por la adrenalina y carácter siempre indomable. Pero hasta el caballo más salvaje tiene que ceder alguna vez. ¿Qué sucede cuando conoce al genio de la robótica Hiro Hamada, quién es el hermano menor de su mejor amigo Tadashi?
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola! Así es yo de nuevo, ya se que no eh iniciado bien con uno y ya estoy con otro pero bueno, lo subí gracias a Predalienway, a quién junto con mi hermana Lemmon le dedico este...err...prólogo...**

**-Si no les gusta el como escribo, la trama de la historia, etc...favor de NO dejar reviews... gracias ;)**

**-Los personajes que usó para este Fic no me pertenecen, todos corresponden a sus debidas casas de animación...**

* * *

><p>Entre a mi casa azotando la puerta lo mas fuerte que pude, descargando en ella toda la ira y el coraje que sentía, las lágrimas aún resbalaban por mis mejillas, pero no me importó, solo seguí caminando. No quería absolutamente nada en esos momentos, solo deseaba llegar a mi habitación de una buena maldita vez, ya quería descargar toda mi rabia en cualquier cosa que tuviera a la mano. Cuando al fin entré a mi cuarto agarré lo primero que encontré: una pequeña *llave inglesa. La lancé directamente a una fotografía mía y de mi, ahora, exnovio rompiéndola en miles de pedazos al instante.<p>

-¡Maldito imbécil, te odio!-Grité a todo pulmón.

Me dirigí a la ventana de mi cuarto con el brazalete plateado que me había regalado cuando apenas empezábamos a salir, abrí el cristal y, después de acumular toda la fuerza que pude, lo lancé. No sé a donde habrá llegado pero no me importaba, solo quería deshacerme de todo lo relacionado con el.

Tomé unas tijeras para luego salir de mi cuarto, me dirigí con paso veloz al baño de la planta alta y, por segunda vez en el día, cerré la puerta con tanta fuerza que hasta izó eco. No tenía ni idea de porque había tomado las tijeras y me había encerrado en el baño, fue un impulso, o eso creo.

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo, luego a las tijeras que tenía en mi mano, a mi muñeca derecha y por ultimo otra vez a mi reflejo. Me recargue en el lava manos mientras trataba de aclarar mis ideas. Quería acabar con todo pero, a la vez no…

-¿Ahora que hago?-me susurré, sabiendo que nadie más me escuchaba.

Mis ojos se iluminaron mientras una idea un tanto loca pasaba por mi cabeza. Me miré en el espejo, no, miré mi lacio y largo cabello negro que poseía algunos mechones en color purpura. Tomé con más fuerza las tijeras, las dirigí a mi cabello e inicié a cortarlo desenfrenadamente…

**-o-o-o-**

Minutos más tarde, después de haber terminado con mi cabello y haber cambiado mi tan femenina forma de vestir, bajé a la sala de mi hogar con mi casco negro y las llaves de mi motocicleta.

Nadie se volverá a meter conmigo… eso es seguro…

Me metí a la boca un cicle sabor fresa que había en la mesa de centro y salí de mi casa. Me puse mi casco, encendí mi motocicleta y la arranqué a toda velocidad, ya me daba igual si me pasaba del límite de velocidad establecido, quería llegar al laboratorio y mostrar quien soy en realidad…

Cuando llegué tuve que parar mi moto con una media vuelta gracias a la velocidad a la que iba, la marca quedó gravada en el pavimento y un sonido agudo resonó en el ambiente. En el momento en que eso sucedió me di cuenta de que amaba la velocidad y la adrenalina, me hacía sentir viva. Bajé de mi moto y me quité el casco. De seguro el odiota de mi exnovio seguía adentro.

Empecé a caminar a la entrada con paso firme y semblante serio e inexpresivo. Cuando entré al laboratorio lo primero que vi fue a mi exnovio tratando de besar a Honey Lemon, podía permitir que me se metiera conmigo, total, es a mi con quién se mete, pero que se involucre con mis amigos, eso jamás se lo permitiré.

Me encamine hacía el, lo tomé por la parte trasera de su chaqueta y lo arrojé al piso con fuerza. El sonido de su cuerpo chocando contra el suelo se esparció por el ambiente, las miradas se posaron en nosotros rápidamente y cuando Honey me vio, sus ojos verdes se abrieron a más no poder.

-¿L-Leiko?- tartamudeó en voz baja y yo solo me limité a dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué demonios…?-comenzó a quejarse mi antiguo novio, pero al verme su sorpresa fue mayor que la de Honey.-Wow…¿Leiko, eres tu?

-Hay David, ya no se que pensar de ti…-dije con un puchero y un falso tono de decepción.

-¿A que te refieres?-Interrogó con ceño fruncido.

-Que eres peor de lo que pensé… eres un maldito mujeriego de lo peor…un idiota que se hace ver ideal ante cualquier chica…¿quieres oír más?-lo último lo dije con un falso tono de dulzura.

-¡No te permito hablarme así!-exclamó enojado mientras se paraba como rayo y alzaba su mano dispuesto a golpearme.

-¡Y yo no te permito alzarle una mano a Leiko!-Se metió una tercera voz, una voz masculina…

Miré en la dirección en la que provenía la voz y vi a mi mejor amigo, Tadashi, un chico pelinegro y de ojos cafés quién se dirigía hacía nosotros dispuesto a protegerme del idiota de mi exnovio si hacía falta…

-Oh, su amiguito la viene a salvar, que tier….-Pero no lo dejé terminar con su burla, le golpeé en la mandíbula, pero creo que fue más fuerte de lo que pensé ya que nuevamente calló al suelo.

-Escucha David, tolero que te burles de mi, total, es conmigo que te metes…pero jamás, repito, ¡Jamás! Toleraré que te metas con mis amigos… ¿Te quedó claro o te lo repito?-le amenacé fríamente mientras lo sostenía bruscamente de su playera y empuñaba mi mano, listo por cualquier cosa. El solo negó con la cabeza.-Bien, ahora..¡Largate!

En cuanto terminé la exclamación se deshizo de mi agarré y salió corriendo directamente hacía la salida, resbaló un par de veces antes de salir del laboratorio y tuve que esforzarme para que no reírme. Segundos después de que salió corriendo me paré y miré a mis amigos quienes estaban con la boca abierta del asombro…

-¿Qué le hiciste a Leiko?-dijo Fred perplejo.

-Soy yo tonto, solo cambié mi forma de vestir y actuar…-le contesté mientras me encogía de hombros.

-Eh….¿vale?…-aceptaron todos a la vez a lo que solo rodé los ojos con una sonrisa.

Me dirigí a mi laboratorio personal, pero antes de entrar me miré en la puerta de esté, en dónde los polarizado a cristales me reflejaban a cuerpo completo. Sonreí orgullosa. Nadie me volvería a jugar, nadie va a volver a hacer que actúe como una chica , nadie hará que pinté mis uñas y usé tacones. No volveré a poner mi amor en una línea… No volveré a enamorarme…

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno...aquí acaba el prólogo... ¿Les gustó? En fin...les digo de una vez que esto es un Fic Hirogo y NO tiene nada que ver con la película. En este Fic tienen que olvidarse de ello porque no se relaciona en absoluto con la película. Otra cosa, tardaré un poco en actualizar "Don't Let Me Go" pero sigo trabajando en ello...<strong>

**Sin nada más que decir o escribir...¡Adios!**


	2. Chapter 1: Carreras, retos y adrenalina

**¡Hola! Lamento la demora, estaba muy ocupada con las fiestas de navidad y fin de año, tuve que salir a la casa de mis abuelos y, bueno, no los quiero aburrir así que empiece el primer capítulo...**

**-Si no os gusta como escribo, la trama de la historia, etc... favor de NO dejar Reviews, gracias...**

**-Los personajes que uso no me pertenecen.**

"El Hermano de mi Mejor Amigo"

Primer capítulo: Carreras, retos y adrenalina.

Sentía la adrenalina correr por mis venas, el viento pegaba violentamente contra mi casco y me mantenía concentrada en la carretera frente a mi. Sabía que si me distraía, aún que sea por un instante, mi vida acabaría en menos de un segundo pero, aún sabiendo eso mantenía la sonrisa en mi rostro. Las curvas que pasaba eran peligrosas, los accidentes en ellas eran muy constantes pero, por alguna extraña razón, no me importaba ni en lo más mínimo. Miré de reojo el medidor de kilometraje y mi sonrrisa se amplió mucho más al ver que ya llegaba a los 160 km/h, era simplemente estupendo.

Mi sonrisa se borró al ver la obra para llevar a cabo la ampliación de la carretera, pero solo fue por un segundo. No habían trabajadores haciendo su labor. Excelente. Mi vista paseó rápidamente por todos los lados de la zona hasta hallar lo que quería: un punto débil, ideal para pasar al otro lado y para hacer una que otra maniobra. En menos de un minuto había aumentando la velocidad a 180 km/h. Me desvíe hacía unas maderas que actuaban como rampa obligando a mi motocicleta a dar un salto de más de dos metros de altura, las llantas aterrizaron en el techo de una *retro excavadora pero me obligué a no frenar y saltar nuevamente, cuando las llantas aterrizaron en el pavimento me obligué a parar dando una media vuelta para lograr mi objetivo. Volteé para ver toda la maquinaria pesada que había logrado superar y sonreí orgullosa, había logrado pasar sin un solo rasguño. Volví mi atención a mi camino y arranqué a toda velocidad.

A muy mi pesar, tuve que disminuir la velocidad a la que iba al ver que llegaba a mi destino: el laboratorio de robótica de San Fransokyo. Eh de imaginarme que mis amigos ya han de haber llegado, y si no…, bueno, ya saben que la paciencia no es para nada mi fuerte.

Al llegar pude notar que el carro de Wasabi se estacionaba cerca de la entrada al laboratorio, sonreí divertida al pensar que ellos no tenían ni la menor idea de que los llevaría a una carrera clandestina por las calles de está gran ciudad aunque, claro, ellos no participarían. Del vehículo bajaron tres personas, dos chicos y una chica, quienes al verme llegar me dedicaron una sonrisa amistosa. Desvíe mi mirada al notar que la motoneta de Tadashi, mi mejor amigo, llegaba pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue que no venía solo, me sorprendí al ver que su acompañante traía lo que parecía ser un robot de…¿levitación magnética?…fue tanta mi impresión de ver un robot que usaba esa tecnología que casi me estrelló contra el carro de Wasabi.

-Bien…Ya estamos todos aquí…-Anunció Honey alegremente.

-¡Hey! ¿Quién eres tú?-Interrogué al niño de cabello negro alborotado quién solo se limitó a balbucear palabras sin sentido mientras retrocedía un par de pasos.

-Gogo, el es mi hermano menor, Hiro…-Le presentó Tadashi mientras llegaba por detrás y lo empujaba un poco para quedar nuevamente frente a mi.

Me quité mi casco e hice una bomba de chicle mirándolo de pies a cabeza con algo de desdén para después romper la bomba entre mis dientes.

-Bienvenido al grupo nerd, niño…-Le dije notando en seguida que me miraba algo perplejo, a lo que no le di importancia.

-Y bueno…, ¿A dónde vamos?-Preguntó Fred mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Si se los digo ahora no querrán venir conmigo…-Le contesté con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Me da miedo preguntar…-Dijo Wasabi con terror gravado en su rostro a lo que Honey, Fred y Tadashi solo asintieron de la misma forma que el.

-¡No sean llorones!-Me quejé con una mueca de disgusto.

-¡No lo somos!-Me contra dijo Tadashi.

-A que si…-Dije burlonamente cruzando mis brazos.

-A que no…-Volvió a insistir.

-Que si…

-Que no…

-Que si…

-Que no…

-¡Chicos!-Interrumpió Honey-No quiero interrumpir su muy elocuente discusión pero nos tenemos ir, se hace tarde…

-Vale. Pero como no saben a dónde vamos tendrán que seguirme hasta llegar…¿De acuerdo?-Interrogué mientras me ponía nuevamente mi casco.

-Está bien, pero no vallas tan rápido…-Contestó Wasabi.

-No prometo nada…-Tarareé en voz baja al tiempo en que encendía mi motocicleta.

Esperé un momento a que todos estuvieran listos para partir y luego arranqué, pero por más que intentaba ir despacio no podía, para mi era mucho más que impaciente ir a una velocidad menor a los 100 km/h y los semáforos no ayudaban mucho que digamos. Bufaba fastidiada cada cinco minutos rogando al cielo que llegáramos de una vez por todas al bendito centro de encuentro para la carrera.

Llegamos a lo que antes era un fábrica de fuegos artificiales que cerró debido a una extraña explosión hace más de dos años, era de noche y por ende estaba cerrada, las máquinas no estaban encendidas y era más que ilógico que explotará de la nada. La pólvora, aún que sea en extremo inflamable, no podía explotar sin algo o alguien que la allá provocado, era simplemente irracional.

Me paré cerca de la entrada a la fábrica y me volteé hacía mis amigos haciéndoles señas para que se detuvieran y bajarán. Una vez que todos estuvieron abajo se acercaron lentamente hacía mi.

-Gogo ¿Que hacemos aquí?-Interrogó una Honey temerosa.

-No vamos a entrar, ¿o sí?-Se animó a hablar el nuevo.

-No, no lo haremos… pero si iremos por detrás de ella…-Dije mientras alzaba el cristal de mi casco y sonreía divertida.

-¿Y que haremos allá atrás?-Preguntó extrañado Tadashi.

-Iremos a una carrera…-Mencioné de golpe mientras bajaba el cristal de mi casco.

-¡Wow! ¿Qué? ¿Una carrera? Dime que no es clandestina-Balbuceó Wasabi a punto del pánico.

-Entonces no te lo digo…-Tarareé divertida y los vi palidecer, a todos menos Hiro.

-¡Genial!-Soltó de golpe sorprendiéndonos a todos, incluso a mi.

-¿Eh?-Dijimos en coro.

-¿Ves? No soy el único que se mete en ese tipo de actividades-Hiro reprochó mientras veía con ceño fruncido a Tadashi.

-¿A que se refiere tu hermano?-Le pregunté a Tadashi a lo que el soltó un suspiro.

-Peleas de robots…-Fue lo único que dijo, pero ente dientes.

-¿Por eso traes el robot se levitación magnética?-Le preguntó Honey. El sólo asintió.

-E-espera…¿Como sabes que es de levitación magnética?- Interrogó asombrado.

-**Solo la levitación magnética es capaz de se contraponerse a la gravedad y eso lo sabemos gracias a Gogo, ella es la que usa ese tipo de tecnología…-Explicó Honey.

-Wow…¿En cerio?-Volvió a interrogar, pero está vez volteando hacía mi.

-Si, aún la estoy perfeccionando pero ahora lo único que me importa es ir a la carrera, así que ¿van a venir?-Dije mientras encendía nuevamente mi moto.

-Cuenta conmigo…-Hiro fue el primero en aceptar, volviéndome a sorprender.

-Bueno, tengo que cuidar a Hiro después de todo…-Respondió Tadashi.

Terminé por convencer a los demás a que me acompañasen a la carrera, Honey y Fred no fueron tan difíciles de convencer, pero Wasabi fue un gran problema, creo que basta con decir que casi lo noqueo para llevarlo con nosotros. Me siguieron hasta la parte trasera de la fábrica en donde ya se había iniciado la carrera. En la competencia solo dos personas tenían el derecho a concursar y, obviamente, solo una podía ganar, conforme ganabas tus oponentes se hacían más difíciles de vencer y los obstáculos cada vez más peligrosos. El lugar ideal para mi.…

Después de haber ganado cinco carreras en dos horas estaba exhausta pero lo suficientemente activa como para ganar un sexta carrera.

-Y bien…¿Quién sigue?-Le pregunté a quién organizaba las parejas para los duelos.

-Bueno….-Comenzó a decir mientras revisaba la lista de competidores buscándome un oponente.

-Yo sigo, lindura…-Se metió una tercera voz haciéndome voltear con ceño fruncido hacía el. Su cabello era castaño, de ojos de color azul y de piel algo pálida.

-¿Me has dicho "lindura"?-Interrogué enojada mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-Te propongo un trato, lindura…-Me dice con un tono de voz seductora ignorando mi pregunta anterior.

-No me llames así…-Le digo con voz fría interrumpiendo su frase.

-Uh, la chica linda tiene su carácter…-Dice en el mismo tono que usó antes y completa la frase acercándose más a mi hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de mi rostro-…me gusta.

-Idiota…-Murmuró haciendo una mueca de disgusto. El se separa con una media sonrisa.

-¿Quieres hacer está competencia más interesante?-Me pregunta, noto en seguida que me mira de pies a cabeza con una mirada algo lasciva, no cabe duda alguna que éste idiota es un patán.

-Depende de como quieras hacerla más interesante…

-Verás, si tu ganas te pagó un mes de mantenimiento para tu motocicleta y si yo gano…-Dice, y a completa la frase acercándose a mi rostro nuevamente-…tendrás que salir conmigo...

-¿Es un reto, niño bonito?-Preguntó mientras entre cierro mis ojos.

-Si, lindura, lo es…-Me responde y logra enojarme más.

-Acepto, solo por que quiero limpiar el suelo con tu horrible rostro…

-¿Qué te parece mañana?-Me sugirió.

-Mañana será…-Acepté nuevamente.

Ese imbécil deseará no haberme hecho enojar.

Me dirijo hacía mis amigos, con mis manos hechas puños y semblante frío e inexpresivo. El primero que nota mi presencia es mi mejor amigo, Tadashi.

-¡Hey, Gogo! Has ganado y…-Comienza a decir pero al ver mi estado emocional se calla un momento, para luego preguntar-: ¿Y ahora quién te hizo enojar?

-¿Sabes? A veces odio que me conozcas tan bien…-Le digo sinceramente, y es verdad.-…Pero, ya que preguntas…fue un patán…

-¿Te intentó a cortejar, verdad?-Preguntó con diversión.

-Callate Hamada…-Contesté y por algún extraño motivo me sonroje, pero permanecí firme.

-¿Qué más pasó?-Preguntó Honey con ilusión.

-No te hagas muchas ilusiones Honey…-Le advertí-…Me retó, acepté y ahora estaré en una carrera con el.

-¿Cuál fue el reto?-Preguntó Hiro.

-Que si yo ganaba me iba a pagar un mes de mantenimiento para mi moto y si el ganaba…-suspire-…saldría con el…

-Oh….ya sé por que estas así…-Murmuró Wasabi.

-Sip, ahora si ya nos podemos ir, mañana competiré…-Les dije mientras me dirigía mi moto.

Cuando llegué a ella lo primero que hice fue revisar los niveles de nitrógeno, para después revisar una "pequeña sorpresa" que le incluí a mi moto hace unos cuantos días. Solo diré que el saber todo sobre la mecánica y el como usar la levitación magnética e incluirla en algunas cosas tiene sus muy, pero muy buenas ventajas.

-¿Q-qué haces?-Me preguntó una tímida voz tras de mi.

-Solo reviso los niveles de nitrógeno…-Le contesté simplemente.

-***¿No sería mejor que usaras el aire comprimido en vez del nitrógeno?-Me volvió a interrogar y caí en cuenta de que era verdad-…Solo digo que es mejor ya que es una mezcla de gases, que posee fundamentalmente nitrógeno, oxígeno y…

-Vapor de agua…-Complete su frase-…Creo que tienes razón…

-¿E-en cerio?-Tartamudeó sorprendido.

-Si, lo tomaré en cuenta…-Le dije mientras me subía a la moto y la encendía-…Gracias, Hiro…

-No hay de qué-Dijo mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Creo que ya debes volver, Tadashi y tu deben ir a casa…

-Si, bueno…h-hasta luego Gogo…-Se despidió.

-Hasta luego Hiro…-Dije antes de emprender el viaje a mi departamento.

Hace más de un mes que me había mudado de la casa de mis padres, me imaginé que ya era tiempo de independizarme y de hacer mi propia vida. Conseguí un departamento no muy lejos de mi antiguo hogar, no muy grande, no muy pequeño y en perfecto estado, la renta es estable y mis padres me apoyan hasta que consiga un empleo de que sostenerme. Creo que ya es un gran avance para la futura vida de una chica de apenas dieciséis años.

* * *

><p><strong>*Las retro excavadoras son las maquinas que tienen la pinza, garra o como se llamen XD<strong>

****La levitación magnética si hace eso, tuve que investigarlo por internet...**

*****Lo se gracias al novio de mi tía, es mecánico y me dijo que era mejor el aire comprimido que el nitrógeno x)**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que siguen mi fic y lo apoyan, espero que halla sido de su agrado y pronto se verá más interacción de Gogo y Hiro. Posiblemente en el segundo capítulo se vea el..."lado oscuro" de Gogo, no sé, quizá ella le de una paliza al chico que intentó acortejarla ;)**

**Ahora, sin nada más que decir o escribir...¡Adios!**


	3. Chapter 2: Golpe y persecución

**Bueno, amigos míos, al fin eh terminado el tercer capítulo y...¡Ah! *se agacha y logra esquibar un cuchillo* A ver ¿Quién fue? Ya sé que estuve un largo tiempo sin actualizar pero sinceramente no tenía ni idea de como empezar este capítulo pero regresé y eso es lo que importa ¿no? *un cuchillo cae a pocos milímetros de su cabeza* al parecer no...*otro cuchillo cae cerca de su cabeza pero al lado contrario del anterior* ¡Ruzu, espero que no seas tú quién lanza los cuchillos!**

**-Los personaje que uso en este tic no son de mi propiedad **(Desgraciadamente) **Todos corresponden a Disney y/o Marvel.**

**-Si no os gusta mi narrativa, el como se desarrolla la historia, etc... favor de NO dejar Reviews.**

* * *

><p>La bomba de chicle que había formado explotó en mis labios ante la sorpresa que me llevé cuando escuché a Tadashi pedirme aquél favor…<p>

-Lo siento, ¿Quieres que yo haga qué?-Le pregunté con cierta tranquilidad mientras limpiaba los rastros de goma de mascar que habían quedado al rededor de mis labios.

-Oh, vamos, solo será por unas cuantas horas ¿Por favor?-Me suplicó.

-Ugh, bien, pero me debes una, Hamada…-Acepté a duras penas mientras apoyaba mi brazo en la barra de la cafetería.

-Gracias...-Suspiró aliviado- pero llega antes de las cinco, a las cinco y media ya estaremos fuera…-Me informó.

-Si, como sea…-Dije como si le restará importancia al asunto mientras recibía mi *frappé moka.

-Y….¿Como vas en tu proyecto?-Inició la conversación.

-Bien, creo…-Me muerdo el labio inferior tratando de no cortar la conversación, como suelo hacer habitualmente, al final solo me limito a decir-: ¿Y tu?

-Igual, ya eh logrado instalar un programa más complejo en el microchip de Baymax-Responde.

-Genial-Respondo sin emoción. El tono de voz que uso es cortante, pero no puedo evitarlo, ya no se me dan las conversaciones como antes.

Tadashi sabe por que soy así, más bien, por quién me volví así. El sabe más que nadie la razón del porqué ya no volví a ser como antes después de aquélla amarga experiencia "amorosa", el sabe que ayudé a ese idiota a pasar aquél maldito examen para una beca al extranjero, ¿Y como me lo pagó? Dejándome como una estúpida frente a todo el equipo del laboratorio. Pero, a decir verdad yo no lo odio, ¿Porqué? Porqué odiar es un sentimiento y yo, por el, ya no siento absolutamente nada.

Muevo mi cabeza rápidamente tratando de sacarme aquéllos pensamientos. Cuando lo logro, levanto mi vista y caigo en cuenta de que Tadashi ya sabe en lo que estoy pensando, más no dice nada al respecto. Después de que Tadashi recibiese su capuchino salimos al campus de la universidad, es cuando siento que su brazo pasa por mis hombros como dándome ánimos o apoyo, dirijo mi vista a el y le devuelvo la amplia sonrrisa que me dedica.

Seguimos caminando hasta que notó que algunos dirigen su mirada a nosotros, eh de imaginar que mal interpretando la situación, aunque no tiene porqué, Tadashi Hamada es mi mejor amigo y en quién más confío. Fin de la historia.

Cabe decir que bastó una severa mirada por parte mía para que dejaran de meterse en lo que no les importa y regresarán a sus asuntos, es más que obvio que nadie quiere meterse conmigo, a menos que quieran que uno de mis discos de levitación magnética termine incrustado en su cabeza.

-¿Vas a trabajar en tu proyecto después de clases?-Interroga, a lo que me encojo de hombros.

-Pues si, ya sabes que quiero mejorar los discos para sobrepasar el límite de velocidad al que llegué la vez anterior…-Le respondo, y es la palabra "velocidad" que me recuerda el reto que acepte el día de ayer…

Mis ojos se abren a más no poder mientras detengo mi caminar de golpe, ¡Diablos! Lo había olvidado completamente y para variar, ya eh aceptado ser la niñera de Hiro por el resto del día. Tadashi me voltea a ver con extrañeza.

-Eh….Tadashi…¿Puedo llevar a Hiro a la carrera que tendré está noche?-Le pregunto de golpe logrando que se sorprenda.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses…-Responde seriamente antes de bajar su brazo de mis hombros y adelantarse un par de pasos.

-Oh, vamos, Tadashi…-Suplico, no soy de las que suplica mucho que digamos, pero todo por patear el trasero de un completo patán.

-No, Gogo, el no irá contigo a esa cosa- Vuelve a negarse.

-Estará conmigo, no dejaré que nada le pase…-Aseguro-…¿O acaso no confías en mi?-Pregunto mientras me cruzo de brazos.

-Si confío en ti…-Se vuelve hacía mi.

-Entonces si confías en mi sabrás que no le pasará nada a Hiro…-Vuelvo a asegurar.

-Vale…-Suspira derrotado-…Si puede ir…

-Te prometo que llegará a casa sin un solo rasguño… después de todo, nadie sale ileso si se mete con Gogo Tomago ¿no?-Bromeo logrando que ría un poco.

-Tienes razón, Leiko…-Dice antes de salir corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, aunque no es mucha la diferencia en realidad.

-¡Tadashi Hamada, regresa acá en este momento!-Grito a todo pulmón antes de salir corriendo tras el. Tadashi sabe que odio que me llamen por mi nombre real, pero también sabe que no lo lastimaría jamás, así que aprovecha eso para acabar con mi paciencia de vez en cuando.

**-o-o-o-**

Tomo el picaporte de la puerta del Lucki Cat Café y entro al lugar mientras de mis labios sale un pequeño suspiro. Veo todo a mi alrededor buscando a la tía de los Hamada o alguno de ellos, pero nada, de seguro Cass está preparando algún pedido y los hermanos, bueno, no tengo ni idea de que estén haciendo. Pero si Tadashi sale con que ya no es necesario que cuide a su hermano lo voy a estrangular aquí mismo por hacerme perder el tiempo.

Estoy por irme a una mesa cuando, de la nada, sale Tadashi por detrás mío haciendo que pegue un pequeño brinco ante tal inesperada y rara sorpresa, el ríe un poco.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Hamada?-Pregunto intimidante.

-Nada…-Responde entre risas-…Vamos…Hiro…está….arriba…

-Sigue riendo y en vez de ir a visitar a la amiga enferma de tu tía, tendrás que ir al dentista…-Le amenazo.

-Está bien, no hay que llegar a la violencia- Se tranquiliza un poco mientras me guía a la segunda planta.

Cuando estamos a dos escalones de llegar escucho unos ruidos, como de metal contra metal, seguido del sonido de la campana que anuncia de que una pelea ah terminado. Y entonces sé que está haciendo Hiro, está jugando algún videojuego, espero que al menos sea bueno...

**-o-o-o- **

Tres…Dos…Uno…¡K.O! El sonido de la campana anuncia la victoria de mi personaje, Jade, del videojuego **Mortal Kombat. Dios, después de hora y media tratando de vencer a Shao Kahn (El personaje que escogió Hiro) al fin lo eh derrotado.

-¡Ja, gané!- Grité victoriosa mientras levantaba mis brazos.

-Porque te dejé hacerlo…-Se excusó Hiro.

-No te creo, niño- Comente divertida mientras cruzaba mis brazos.

-¡P-pero es verdad!- Se excusó nuevamente con una sonrisa, después, ambos reímos- ¿Otra ronda?

-Suena tentador pero pasaré, ¿Vienes a la carrera?- Le pregunto mientras me paro.

-¡Claro que si!- Acepta con una sonrisa.

-Bien, ve por tu chaqueta mientras te espero abajo- Digo mientras estoy por bajar los escalones.

-Vale- Dice antes de salir disparado a su habitación.

Al parecer ser la niñera de Hiro no resultó tan fatal después de todo, hasta me divertí, claro que no lo aceptaré en voz alta y mucho menos frente Tadashi…

**-o-o-o-**

Bajé de mi moto aún entre carcajadas, tanto reír me provocó un horrible dolor de estomago que hasta tuve que apoyarme en un poste de luz para recuperar el aliento…

-No es gracioso, Gogo…-Se quejó Hiro con un pequeño puchero.

-Claro que si, debiste haber visto tu cara…-Digo para luego explotar nuevamente en carcajadas. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca eh reído así desdé hace mucho tiempo.

-Ja, Ja, mejor ya vámonos…-Ríe sarcásticamente mientras baja de mi motocicleta.

-Va-vale…-Acepto, tratando de recuperar el poco aliento que me quedaba.

Ambos comenzamos a caminar hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la fábrica, varias carreras estaban por llevarse acabo, mientras que otras ya estaban a mitad de tiempo. Dios, simplemente éste es el lugar ideal para mi.

Estoy a punto de ir con el que hace las parejas para los duelos cuando siento una mano deteniendo mi caminar, volteo y me encuentro con un par de ojos azules, en seguida, se quién es. Me zafo de su agarre bruscamente y le encaro de una manera desafiante.

-Pensé que ya no ibas a venir, lindura...-Dice de una manera para nada bonita.

-Callate, imbécil, solo quiero terminar con esto de una vez por todas- Le silencio con frialdad mientras me doy la vuelta.

Lo siguiente que siento es su mano en uno de mis glúteos, mis ojos se abren con sorpresa mientras mi cuerpo se pone rígido. Me volteo a el con mis manos hechas puños y, sin pensarlo dos veces, le propino un golpe en su rostro, más no sé donde específicamente, pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo con un pequeño hilo de sangre emanando de su nariz. El silencio se hace presente en un instante y las miradas se posan en nosotros.

-Me vuelves a tocar y juro que te dejo sin descendientes- Le amenazo con ceño fruncido.

No pasa ni siquiera un minuto después de haberlo golpeado cuando veo a tres tipos fornidos y de gran altura salir de entre la multitud, los tres armados con palos y mirándome de forma amenazante, de seguro son sus guardaespaldas. Dios, me eh metido en un lío tremendo. Retrocedo un par de pasos escondiendo a Hiro tras de mi, devuelvo las miradas asesinas que me dan los sujetos mientras nos acorralan aún más. Entonces sé que no podré pelear mientras mantengo a Hiro sano y salvo, después de todo le prometí a Tadashi que llegaría a casa sin un solo rasguño y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, solo me queda una opción: correr.

Uno se lanza contra mi, logro esquivar su ataque y arrebatarle el palo de su mano al mismo tiempo, el se regresa hacía mi y le golpeo con el palo en su mandíbula tirándolo al suelo, es entonces cuando, sin previo aviso, tomo la muñeca de Hiro y salgo corriendo de ahí. Mientras vamos avanzando puedo escuchar la variedad de pisadas que van tras nosotros, aunque no hace falta apartar a las personas de nuestro camino, ellos abren paso inmediatamente. Cuando llegamos a dónde está mi motocicleta hago que Hiro suba y yo le imito, apenas eh terminado de sentarme cuando siento los brazos de Hiro rodear mi cintura, enciendo mi moto y arranco a toda velocidad sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

Al salir del área establecida para las carreras distingo el ruido de un motor de coche, giro mi cabeza levemente a mis espaldas y no puedo evitar acelerar aún más cuando veo que los tres tipos nos siguen en un un coche negro blindado. A la quinta luz roja que voy a pasar veo que un camión de carga se interpondrá en mi camino y es cuando veo de reojo un pequeño botón rojo que está al lado de mi mano derecha, si planeo probar las llantas que eh mejorado con la levitación magnética, es ahora o nunca.

Presiono el botón cuando estamos a un metro del camión de carga. En el instante en que lo hago las llantas se dividen en dos, se colocan en los laterales con las ruedas paralelas y comienzan a flotar a unos tres o cuatro centímetros del suelo, ambos bajamos la cabeza al pasar por debajo del camión y cuando estamos del otro lado las llantas vuelven a la normalidad. Doy un par de vueltas en varias esquinas y, al final, logro perderlos…

Un suspiro de alivio sale de mis labios cuando veo que el Lucki Cat Café está a un par de cuadras de donde estamos, voy bajando la velocidad conforme nos acercamos y me estaciono cerca de la entrada para recuperar el aliento…

-¿Hiro?- Le llamo.

-¿Si, Gogo?- Responde mientras da grandes bocanadas de aire.

-No le digas nada de esto ni a Tadashi, ni a nadie más ¿Está bien?-Pregunto seriamente.

-Vale, yo… yo no diré nada…-Acepta.

Un momento de silencio se hace presente mientras ambos intentamos recuperar el aliento. Al final le obligo a meterse en su casa para que descanse y luego regreso a la mía. Algo me dice que no podré volver a las carreras clandestinas en un largo tiempo.…

* * *

><p><strong>*El frappé moka es una mezcla de chispas de chocolate con pequeños malvaviscos, merengue con café y galletas de oreo *Q* no lo eh probado pero una amiga me comentó que es súper rico xD<strong>

****Me gusta el estilo de Jade aunque a decir verdad nunca eh jugado Mortal Kombat, pero me gustaría hacerlo alguna vez x)**

**Y bien, aquí termina el tercer capítulo. Mil disculpas por haber estado ausente tanto tiempo y trataré de que el próximo capítulo salga más... temprano... está vez.**

**Ahora, sin nada más que decir o escribir...¡Adios!**


	4. Aviso

¡Saludos, Amigos!

Aviso desde ahora que yo no soy Snow Heaven. Antes de que me ataquen con pistolas y cuchillos (sí, te hablo a ti, Ruzu), informo que soy su Hermana Mayor Lemmon. Paso por aquí porque mi hermana me pidió que les dijera que por problemas personales y familiares, no podrá actualizar este fic (y lo siente mucho), espero entiendan que mi hermana se encuentra indispuesta y por tanto no podrá subir nuevo capítulo hasta nuevo aviso.

Agradezco de antemano su atención.

Con mucho cariño, la Hermana Mayor Lemmon.


End file.
